Breath
by SLITH
Summary: A smart and collected unsub has killed 3. He tests them when he has a hostage, what surprise awaits the team? Its a race against time. Please Read and Review! Partially JJ with good mix of the team.
1. The Message

The team is on the jet, going over their newest case file of an unsub who has killed his victims differently each time. JJ is on her cell phone sitting in a seat near the cockpit, Reid is sitting next to Morgan with Prentiss sitting across from Morgan and Rossi sitting next to her. Hotchner is standing off to the side to face the group of them as they look at the file folders, he then lowered it and looked at Morgan, "what do you think Morgan?"

Setting down the file folders the group turned to look at Morgan who is slouched in his seat, "judging by the first victim's bruises he used a stick, something solid and hard like a pipe. According to how he struck Miss. Tanio and where he attacked her, the unsub knew he was in control, he knew he wouldn't be interrupted. The unsub took his time, he hid the body well in the dumpster, with how he concealed it shows he knows the area and that he may have done this before. He has a great deal of confidence" Morgan responded.

Hotch then looked to Prentiss, "how about yours?" he asked and she took a quick glimpse at the image of the beaten man in her folder. "The unsub clearly knows of his strength, knows of what he is capable of judging by the bruises. Each bruise indicates that the unsub never hesitated, as Morgan put it he was in control and knew he wouldn't be interrupted. Matt Seenson didn't stand a chance" she answered, the group then looked to Reid for his analysis on the last victim.

Reid removed his glasses, his file folder smaller than the others, "the proximity of the bullet holes says that the unsub was standing right in her face. This was personal, the unsub knew Katherine Bales and the way of how he set her in the house says he wanted her to be seen right away" he added and Rossi then shifted in his seat. "It sounds to me like this guy is power hungry, he knows of what he is capable of and he knows the place. The unsub wants us to see his work and say 'look at me, look at what I am capable of' but with his last victim it sounds like he killed her out of anger, she pushed a button of his or maybe she found out something he didn't want her to let out" Rossi said as JJ then closed up her cell phone to head to the others.

"Katherine Bales might have discovered he was the killer if he knew her. I wonder with his other two kills, considering his control if he has snapped or if he still feels he is in control of what is going on around him. What resources he has at his disposal to kill again, he won't be in hiding, the unsub could still be really confident with his surroundings" Hotchner added his thoughts just as JJ walked over to them.

The profilers turned their attention to her, a feeling in their gut that their unsub has killed again though her expression showing different. "I got news that the unsub has contacted the police, he says he has a man named Richard Roxten tied up in the man's mansion. However he told the police to come at a specific time with the FBI, the unsub gave his word he will not harm Mr. Roxten till we arrive at the time he has requested but if police arrive early then he will execute Mr. Roxten" JJ informed as she leaned against the seat Reid is sitting in.

"How much time has he given?" Hotchner asked as he looked at his watch to see they'll be landing in 3 more minutes.

"He has given us two hours, however if all goes to plan on his side when the police arrive with us he wants us to record from at least 4 different people who enter the house. The unsub wants to see how we execute going in to save Roxten and if we do not then he threatened to kill his next victim much sooner" JJ added, Reid, Prentiss and Hotch in return have questioning looks on their faces. "He wants us to document how we do our work up to how we catch him?" Rossi questioned as Hotch and JJ took seats and buckled in while they felt the jet start to lower.

"The unsub still feels in control, he wants to be in control to the end and wants us to see the crime scene's before we get to Roxten. Showing off his work" Morgan commented as they felt the jet shake a little as it continued to descend.

* * *

Shortly after they walked in the chief of police greeted them, he has a baldhead, a golden hoop earring in his left ear with part of his right ear lobe missing, obviously older, looks like he is starting to put on some weight and a short pointed beard at his chin. He is accompanied by two of his police officers, the one to his left younger than them both. He has short black hair with his bangs gelled, a handsome face, a good build, clean-shaven and a little taller than the two officers. The officer to the chief's right has medium length brown hair that is combed back, a smaller face than the other officer, looks to be a few years older than the other, he clearly hasn't shaven in the past two days as he has a light beard coming in. He is the same height as the chief.

"Hello and thank you for coming! I'm Police Chief Paul Renald; the man on my left is Nick McKain and on my right is Rodney Fenners" Renald introduced as he shook hands with Hotch and the others, as did his two officers.

"Hi, I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is my team Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid" Hotchner introduced in return as they then started for the room Renald has set up for them.

"McKain and Fenners have been on the case from the start, they know it as well as I do. McKain took as many pictures as he could for you as we wanted to give you as much visual feed as we could before you got here" Renald commented once they entered. His face is pale; he is obviously tired and hasn't dealt with a case like this before.

"I would like to send out Morgan and Reid to the first crime scene, Rossi and Prentiss to the second crime scene, JJ and I will speak with the families and then for Rossi and Prentiss to go to the third crime scene" Hotch requested and Renald nodded in accepting right away.

"McKain will drive Morgan and Reid, Fenners will take Rossi and Prentiss to their destinations. Katherine Bales' family hasn't gotten here yet, they are arriving by plane, and Victoria Tanio's family is here at the station and so is Matt Seenson's family" Renald responded and without a word the groups paired and went off.

* * *

Yellow tape is surrounding the area, part of the quieter area of the town they are in. A big run down building with alley ways on either side of it and behind, an office complex right behind the building with a tattoo place to the right and a really small convenience store to the left. The time the murder had happened at was roughly around 11:30, when most of the office works are all home, the tattoo place is closed and barely anyone comes around to the convenience store. A perfect area and time frame to take someone out without likely being noticed.

Morgan has just closed up his cell phone, Reid turned to look at him, "Do you think the unsub was waiting for her?" Reid asked and Morgan shook his head, McKain watching them as if hoping to learn something from one of the two agents.

"No… that was Garcia. Turns out Miss. Tanio worked in this office building" Morgan answered and Reid blinked, "so she stepped out the back door to do what?" he questioned out loud as Morgan looked up. Observing the height of the buildings, "not to make a phone call, it would be either really bad reception or none at all. Did she come out here for a smoke perhaps?" Morgan pondered and then shook his head; "most office workers aren't up that late at the office unless they have to be."

"Could the unsub have asked her to meet him out back of the building?" McKain piped in and Reid cocked his head at him, going over the many things in his mind, "you think he planned to kill her?" Reid asked and Morgan looked around the crime scene and began to picture it.

"I have been working late, I come outside to have a smoke, breath in some fresh cool air and walk around. I need to get my work done but first I need to wake myself up a little more to do it, a man walks up…" Morgan trailed off as he looked down the ally way. "The man try's to be friendly in asking me what I could be doing in an ally way at this time of night. I am unsure of him due to how late it is and I cannot see him perfectly, I tell him I was taking a break from work and that I have to get back to it, I turn to go back to the office building. He grabs a pipe lying on the ground, not liking the fact I am making it hard for him. He meant to toy with her at first but because that didn't work he goes in for the attack" Morgan said and his mind came back to where they are.

McKain blinked in amazement, "you got all of that just from looking at the area?" he asked and Reid looks like he is deep in thought. Morgan walks over to them both, they are closest to the entrance of the ally way between the tattoo place and the run down building, the woman's body had been dumped into the dumpster. "Your pictures helped, you sent us a lot more than we usually get so I already had an idea of the surroundings" Morgan responded, it made McKain smile that he had done something to help the FBI.

"The unsub happened to be in the area, he was planning on making a kill and already planned out how to dispose of the body" Reid said mostly to himself but Morgan nodded in agreement. "McKain, could you take us to the police station? We have to regroup really soon to meet the demands of this guy" Morgan requested, with that the three of them went back into the vehicle and drove off.

* * *

Rossi and Prentiss are at the second crime scene; seeing that what they had concluded to earlier on the jet had been correct. However the last one felt more important as it was a personal kill for the unsub.

Fenners is standing next to Prentiss while Rossi is looking at the chair from the front door; the chair is facing the front door. "He wanted whoever was going to look through her front window's or to step into the house to see her right away. He is proud he did the kill, wanted to show it off that even those close to him won't stand in his way" Rossi said as Prentiss folded her arms across her chest.

"Just like what we thought on the jet, McKain took a lot of pictures for us to already have a perspective of your guy" Prentiss said and Fenners sighed, both looked at him when he did that. "At first I thought it was kind of pointless to take that many and send them off but once we got that message I was actually happy that he did" Fenners admitted, Rossi then looked at his watch, "lets get going – we're running out of time."

* * *

Hotchner and JJ didn't learn much; there are no connections between those that had been killed. Neither of the families knew of why their loved one was killed. While the two agents waited JJ cross-referenced the three killed while talking to Garcia on the phone in hopes of her turning something up. The only thing they learned about Richard Roxten is that he has a lot of money, is the manager of a vastly growing business and that he lives in the mansion he is being held captive in.

Once the whole team had assembled they gathered the offices together to give a quick profile once they shared what they knew. Hotch took the center right away, "we are looking for a male between the age of 25 and 35, he is smart. He knows these area's, the unsub is most likely someone that lives in the area, knows the people, he knows his own abilities and likes to show off what he is capable of."

Morgan is leaning against an officer's desk with his arms folded lightly across his chest, "he took his time in killing the first two as he knew he wouldn't be interrupted and he enjoyed it. He could be someone with high authority in his line of work, someone respected that those under him wouldn't question him."

Prentiss is leaning against a wall next to the water jug, "With him having Roxten being held captive this one could be personal" she then looked to Rossi as he stepped in for the final words, "He may have been feeling things going downhill and decided to get back at the community with these kills. He won't show his anger through emotions, but he may show it at the house."

Taking a step forward Hotch looked at the officers, "if you encounter him, do not take him lightly. He knows of what he is doing" and with that Renald clapped his hands once and gave the order for the officers to get into their cars.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be interesting; I usually don't do a profile job in my stories or go over a crime scene so I hope I did all right on those aspects. Please Review. I really enjoy hearing your thoughts, opinions and suggestions. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Started: Sunday January. 6, 2008

By: SLITH


	2. Distraction

The police cars are all sitting in position, the TV equipment for showing what is being recorded is at the very back so it won't get in the way if something goes wrong. The video camera's are inside of a pin each with a microphone, attached close to the right shoulder of the bulletproof vests. There is a bend in the road and at the bend before the first house is a large forest, not many houses as they are in the richer part of the area.

Hotchner held up his walkie-talkie to his mouth, "can you hear me JJ?" he asked and then released the button. JJ is over at the van with the TV's showing his and the other 3 views, walkie-talkie already in hand she bring its to her mouth and presses the button. "Loud and clear" she answered before setting it down on the floor of the van.

The road is pretty crowded, an officer standing at different spots with guns aimed at the house. Hotch then turned to Morgan, Rossi, Reid and Prentiss, "lets try and subdue the man, but if you have no other choice then do what you must" he stated. Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and Hotch are the ones with the pins on their vests. Renald is going in with Fenners and three other officers' due to the fact it is such a big house. McKain was told to stay towards the back in case if the unsub manages to get by them, all eyes are on the house.

The team rushed up to the front door, Morgan at the door looked to Hotch and received a nod. With that Morgan kicked the door open and Hotch stormed in after, once inside they realized the complex of the house, Hotch turned around and began to point out two at a time. Team's of two to search the house and go off in the directions he pointed in, no one complained and went off.

JJ is standing next to the hood of their SUV that is near the back of the cluster of parked cars, "I wonder who received the message to pass on…" she muttered under her breath as she heard footsteps come up from behind.

She turned around to face McKain, he looks like he has bad news, "Agent Jareau, I was walking by the TV's and two of them are down. They aren't showing any feed," he informed.

With that they both walked over to the van, "did anyone touch it?" she asked and he shrugged, "I wasn't paying attention. I was watching the house up till they went in and then I wanted to ask you something and came by the TV's on my way" McKain answered just as they reached the van.

"I'm no technician… but lets see if a plug came loose or something before we panic" JJ commented and leaned towards the TV to look behind them. "Gosh I hate it when there is so many wires…" she said under her breath as she then spotted a single loose cord coming from one of the TV screens. Looking at it she looked at the one next to it that is also showing static and pushed the cord into a spot that is the same color.

Pulling back from the TV's the screens are showing where the agents are, "just a single cord –" JJ said and felt something hard and solid hit her in the back of the head. She collapsed, being knocked out on contact. The unsub held her body and put her into a black zip up bag, closed it up, put it over his shoulder and went off for the forest, everyone's eyes on the house.

After walking several feet he came to a hole he had dug up, a hole meant for a person. He set the black zip up bag down and opened it enough to see her face and opened it wide, JJ groaned and opened up her eyes slowly as the unsub went into his jacket and pulled out a small zipped up baggy. Her vision a blur as her eyes opened more and tried to register what is happening. The unsub pulled a syringe out of the little zip up pouch of a bag, pressed the end lightly to have some of the liquid inside squirt out.

"What're you…" she began to ask till he brought the needle into the side of her neck and her vision was clear, head pounding but her eyes fixed upon the face and eyes of the unsub. Before JJ could react sleep claimed her, her eyes fluttered closed. He smiled to himself, "this is too easy still" he muttered to himself as he quickly checked to see she has her cell phone on her. He placed it in her right hand and left that on her chest to be sure she'd find it before he zipped up the black bag and carefully set the bag into the hole.

Walking over to a near by tree he grabs his shovel that he set aside and puts the dirt back into the hole, pats it down and then throws the shovel hard into the distance. Deeper into the woods.

* * *

Prentiss entered into the upstairs office where they could hear whimpers coming from after Fenners kicked the door open for her. Gun instantly found Richard Roxten sitting in a chair, blind folded and gagged, in a white sleeveless shirt and his boxers. He is a heavy balding man, his hair in a tousle.

He is positioned a few feet in front of his desk; he immediately looked up to the sound of the door being kicked open. Prentiss's eyes swept the room for the unsub but found no one else there, she lowered her gun part way as she rushed over to the whimpering man in the wooden chair, "radio the others" she instructed Fenners.

"It is going to be alright Mr. Roxten" Prentiss said as she removed the blindfold and took away the gag for the man to cough a few times. "I'm with the FBI, do you know of where the man is that did this to you is?" she asked as he looked relieved to see her.

"No I have no idea, he kept me blindfolded the entire time. I never saw him," Mr. Roxten said with a shaky voice.

Hotchner then entered the room with Rossi and went straight to the man; Prentiss is working on untying his wrists and ankles from the arm's and legs of the chair. Cloth is holding him bound to the chair. Hotch took his walkie-talkie and raised it up to his mouth, "JJ I need you to call up the paramedics" he stated and then put the walkie-talkie back to his belt as the man became fully untied.

"You never saw your assailant Mr. Roxten? How did he get you into this state?" Rossi asked and the man took a few seconds and then looked at Rossi. "I was in bed, I woke up to the feeling of a hand over my mouth and then felt something small and long go into my neck. When I looked at the man while I struggled to get free he had a black hood on covering up most of his face, a bandana covering his nose and mouth of whatever the hood didn't hide and sunglasses. When I next woke up my wrists and ankles were bound and I was still in bed. He told me to get up and got me to sit here while he bound me, I was kept blindfolded the whole time after I was knocked out" he explained his story to them.

Downstairs in the main hallway Morgan is standing with Reid, he waved the paramedics in and turned his attention to Renald as he came down the stairs with one of his officers. "No sign of the unsub" he muttered to himself and Renald shook his head.

"He might have been watching from a distance, this house was a perfect way to try and ambush us if he knows the layout but he chose to let us get Mr. Roxten. What was his goal?" Reid pondered as Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss and Fenners came down the stairs. The looks on their faces told him and Morgan they got nothing new on their unsub as to what he looks like. Only that he had authority in his voice.

On the way back to the SUV Morgan phoned up Garcia while Hotch pulled Chief Renald aside. Hotchner had a quick talk with Rossi to confirm his thoughts. Police cars pulling out to go back to the station as Hotch walked with him to Renald's car.

"Chief Renald I don't know of how to say this but I think our unsub might even be one of your officers" Hotchner said it straight and calm but made sure none over heard him.

Renald nodded his head slowly, "I had a feeling you were going to come to that conclusion. By what your team has described the unsub sounds like he might very well be one of my own… but it is hard to say who as no one has been acting out of the ordinary" he admitted and then thought for a moment. "Why do you think he sent us in there? What was his goal?"

Hotchner looked off to the TV van as he began to undo the straps to his bullet-proof vest, "to distract us. He knew our eyes would be on the house, nearly all of your officers were here so no one would be able to go off somewhere else without backup if he killed someone else in another part of town" he answered.

Morgan went to the TV van after he got rid of his vest, he and the others came to the same conclusion as Hotch but so far no phone call about another victim. "Hey JJ, have you heard anything?" he called out as he approached the van. He then figured she must be on the phone for the reason of not responding as he walked up to the back and stopped in his tracks when he didn't see her.

"JJ, where are ya?" Morgan called out and then looked down the road a little to see McKain talking to two officers. He walked over to the three officers, "have any of you seen Agent Jareau?" he asked and McKain looked over at the TV van and then back at Morgan.

"Last I saw of her she was looking at the TV's, I told her two of them went out. When she began her examination I left to look at the house, I haven't seen her since" McKain answered, both of the other two officers shook their heads. Morgan could feel a knot in the pit of his stomach and rushed off back to the SUV to see the rest of the team talking.

Reid looked to be on the verge of asking something but the look on Morgan's face made them get the same knot in their stomachs, "I can't find JJ – McKain said he last saw her at the TV van and hasn't seen her since" he said quickly.

"He distracted us so he could grab her… was it an officer that stayed back at the station?" Prentiss questioned and with that they got into the SUV and headed for the police station. Wanting to figure out who it could have been if it was an officer, and then find out where he took her.

* * *

Morgan phoned up Garcia on the way over to tell her about JJ being taken by the unsub; he then had to calm her down and reassure her that they would save her in enough time. The moment they got into the station Hotch went to Renald and told him of what they know, Renald then called the officers that stayed at the station to come into a room.

Leaning against a filing cabinet with his arms folded over his chest, "did any of you leave while we were out getting Mr. Roxten?" he asked and two raised their hands. Renald nodded his head to the two officers. Hotch is standing next to him while Morgan is standing at the door on the outside of the room in case if anyone tries to make for an escape.

The one man a red head lowered his hand, as he was closest to the chief, "I went out to get some fast food. I got back as soon as I had my food to eat it at my desk sir" the officer answered and Renald nodded his head in acceptance.

The other officer took a deep breath, a rather skinny short haired dirty blond man, "I went out for a smoke, but I came in right once I was done – why do you ask sir?" he asked and Renald sighed as he had a feeling the man would say smoking.

He looked to each of his men before answering, "Special Agent Jennifer Jareau is missing. We believe that while we went in to go and get Richard Roxten that the unsub took her while everyone else had their eyes on the house" he responded and one of his bigger officer's with broad shoulders and a crew cut.

"You thought one of us left the station and took Agent Jareau?" he asked in an offended tone, a look like the one person he has trusted with his life for years. Has just thought of him as a traitor that he would do these murders.

Chief Renald stood up straight then and looked to his officers and then looked out through the windows of the single room to see his other officers' walk around the desks. He turns his attention back to those in the current room, "yes I did. Only because with the profile the FBI has given us now, it has gotten our minds on the fact that the unsub is possibly an officer. This tells me that the man behind it all is possibly in the other room with Special Agent Hotchner's team or outside of this station" Renald explained and a few officers still look offended so Hotch stepped forward.

"We are looking for someone who knows this town, who knows the people. He knows of what he is capable of, he is in control of himself and likes to show off his work. Can any of you think of someone in the other room that has had a mishap or a screw up that he took hard and may now want to show that he will never screw up again unless if it is possibly deliberate?" Hotchner asked and the officers looked at one another. "We shall give you all a few minutes to talk it over," he added and with that he walked out of the room, Morgan immediately went off of guard duty.

The other agents looked up at him just as Renald came out after him and Hotchner skimmed his eyes over the officers in the room as if to say 'one of them possibly'.

The team assembled in the room that was given to them to talk privately, Morgan pacing with his eyes on the floor, Prentiss leaning against a filing cabinet, Reid sitting in a chair across from Rossi and Hotchner sitting on the table. "JJ is strong, she is a live. Do not loose focus on those things, now I say we question the last person that saw her" Hotchner said with as calm a tone he could.

* * *

Groaning at her head still hurting she slowly opened her eyes to see its pitch dark and something is pinning her to lie there. _Oh shit… tight confinement, can't see a thing _she began to think and closed her eyes tight to concentrate and to try and ignore her head pounding _I've been here for most likely a short period of time… limited amount of air… assess your situation JJ! _Her head having turned to the right when she was set into the hole, she tightened both of her hands and realized something is in her right hand. The object feeling familiar to her hand.

JJ's eyes grew wide when she realized she is in something made of vinyl, using her left arm she slowly moved it up to being at an area of her neck and pushed on the vinyl to give herself some space. Turning her head to look at the top of nothing but darkness she closes her eyes to concentrate and to move her fingers on the object in her right hand and on impulse flipped the cell phone open.

The light emitting from the cell phone blinding, eyes stinging from the sensitivity and after a few moments of leaving it open for her eyes to grow accustomed to it. _This keeps looking better and better… why did he leave me my cell phone the way he did? _She pushed the question aside after she observed that she is in something of the shape of a bag. Looking to her cell phone she went with speed dial and put it to her ear as JJ then let her left arm relax from trying to hold up the top part of the bag. While mentally trying to keep herself calm and not to panic about her situation.

Meanwhile over at the police station Morgan has just slammed his hand onto the table, obviously outraged when Hotchner's cell phone went off. He quickly took it from his belt and looked at the display screen, his eyes widened when he read who it was and then hit talk as he put it to his ear. "I'm putting you on speaker phone" he said quickly and hit the button to hold it out.

"Are you alright?" Hotchner asked and immediately the rest of the team looked at stared at the phone.

"My head hurts… something is holding me in place" came JJ's voice from the phone and the team all moved closer over to Hotch. Finding it hard to comprehend hearing her voice over the pone.

"Where are you? What is surrounding you?" Morgan asked and they can hear her grunt and a smooth noise as her left hand slides across the nylon.

"I don't know of where I am, last I can recall is the trees and the unsub. I think I'm in some sort of vinyl bag, there is a zipper going down the middle. I haven't tried opening it yet to see of what is on the other side" JJ responded and so she set the phone down and pushed hard on the nylon in front of her face.

Reaching up with her right hand her finger's close around the tab for the zipper and slowly start to pull it to have dirt fall through and hit her in the face. She immediately coughed and grunted as she closed it back up, put her head back to the side and move her right hand back over to the cell phone, "dirt came through" she finished her answer. Already knowing of what will be said but dreading hearing the words.

The group looked at one another and Reid cleared his throat as he found his voice, "you're buried alive in a body bag…" his tone low at the realization of what is happening to her.

"Never thought I'd hear those words… I think my air supply is starting to run low down here too" she informed and closed her eyes in wishing it all wasn't actually happening, that it is all just a very bad dream that she will wake up from.

"The forest!" Prentiss suddenly stated and the rest immediately nodded in agreement, "we are on our way over JJ – hang in there" Prentiss added and just as Hotchner's thumb went over to the end button. "Wait!" came a hurried voice from the phone and his thumb paused. "I know who the unsub is – its Nick McKain, I got a clear sight of his face before he injected me with something to knock me out… please, get here soon" came a plead from JJ's voice that told them right away that fear is taking over. Knowing her air supply is running out is making them all the more anxious.

"We're coming for you JJ" Hotchner said and with that they both hung up.

As they rushed out of the police station Reid's memory went back to their quick questioning of McKain. The guy was furious to be called a suspect, sitting at the table of the interrogation room, glaring at David Rossi with unblinking eyes.

"_I thought that because she was FBI that she could handle herself! I figured with all of the training you put your agents through that she'd be able to hear someone walk up from behind that could be of a threat! But now you accuse me of being the murderer just because I was the last one that saw her" Nick McKain yelled and then got to his feet. Rossi opened his mouth and pointed at him to tell him to 'sit down! This isn't over yet!' but the door opened and Chief Renald told McKain to take a walk to cool off. Morgan immediately punched the wall next to the two-way mirror to show his frustration and then stormed off back to the room they have for themselves at the station._

"How long does it take to get over there?" Prentiss asked once the SUV doors closed and the SUV came to life. Chief Renald in the drivers' seat, other officers getting into their cars, some to try and track down McKain while the rest come to help locate JJ. Being that it is dark out now will make the search even harder.

"Ten minutes for casual driving" Renald answered as he put his foot on the gas and pulled onto the street to put on his siren.

"Please make that into five minutes or less" Rossi pressed before the others could say it. With that Renald pressed on the pedal more once through an intersection while Morgan reached over the back seat to find a bag of flashlights along with a first aid kit and the bullet proof vests that he through back there when they got in.

He handed out the flashlights and looked to Reid that is sitting next to him, Reid is staring out of the window. He turned his attention ahead as they made a sharp turn, "hold on JJ" he said to himself.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please Review!! I am really looking forward to hearing your thoughts, ideas, comments and suggestions! The next chapter will be a good 'on the edge of your seat' or at least I hope that's the reaction you'll get. But please Review.

By: SLITH


	3. Breath

Tires screeching to a halt in front of the forest, Prentiss, Rossi, Hotchner, Reid and Morgan all jump out of the SUV they were driving in and charge into the forest, flashlights in hand.

"JJ! JJ Can you hear us?" Prentiss called as they ran in with a bunch of other officer's. Flashlights searching the ground for anything that looks like recent burial and listening hard for her muffled voice.

"Jennifer! If you can hear us give a scream or a shout!" Reid called and Morgan gave him a funny look, "I figure call her by the name she's not used to hearing" Reid said simply with a shrug and Morgan rolled his eyes before running ahead further.

"She would have been buried deep… somewhere where no one could hear her cries of help for when she woke here" Rossi said, his flashlight skimming around the ground, Hotchner just ahead of him. Everyone is spread out by several feet now.

Hotchner then spotted a mound of soil in an oval shape, crouched down and picked up some of the dirt, "this ground has been disturbed… Over Here!" he yelled and set his flashlight aside to begin digging with his hands. Within no time Prentiss and Morgan joined in with Reid and Rossi pointing their flashlights at the dirt heap so they can see of what they're doing.

In a matter of a minute or two they dug deep until Prentiss found the material of what JJ is inside of, "got her!" she announced and Morgan quickly moved over to get a grip on the zipper. He pulled hard and slipped the black body bag out from under the rest of the soil she'd been buried in.

Pulling the bag to the side away from the hole Morgan quickly worked and unzipped the top of the bag to see some dirt had come in when she was on the phone with them.

Placing his index and middle finger onto her neck he pauses for a moment as they stare at her motionless form, her eyes closed. Without telling them the result he opened the bag wider to have her out a little more. Moving quickly he tilts her head back and opens her mouth, taking a deep breath as he pinches her nose closed before coming down to seal his lips over her mouth and blow into her.

Sitting up he folds his hands together and places his palms over her mid chest and presses down, "come on… stay with us" he muttered. The other's all circling around as he presses down five times before leaning down again to take another deep breath and pinch her nose closed again.

Sealing his mouth over her's again to blow into her and then pulling away to take another deep breath and blowing into her again before sitting up to fold his hands together again and pump down onto her mid chest again. "You can't leave us… wake up – breath," Morgan begged as he went through the five pumps.

Reid is crouched down near her head to her left and Prentiss is crouched down near her head as well, only on her right side and is lightly stroking her hair. Hotchner is on the other side of Morgan and is holding JJ's left hand while pressing his lips to her hand while whispering, "please, please, please" but cannot be fully heard over all else. Rossi is standing between Reid and Prentiss with his flashlight aimed down at them all, biting his bottom lip while hoping she'll respond. _Do not tell me we got here too late _he thought as he can hear Prentiss muttering, "come on girl… your strong… your Garcia's girl."

None of their eyes leaving her eyes in hopes that they'll open in any second, Morgan now going in for his fourth air giving and he looks to be loosing his strength to continue. "Come on JJ, open your eyes" he pleaded before leaning down and blowing air into her again.

Sitting up again he stares for a moment at her lifeless form, wishing she would just crack a smile and say 'gotcha!' he licked his lips before biting his bottom lip and folded his hands together again, "I will not give up on you!" he said more to convince himself than anything else as he pumped down five times again. Morgan then leaned down and blew air into her, his eyes red as tears are starting to trickle down from the corners of his eyes.

Getting up again he looks to the spot he needs to work on and folds his hands together again and places them firmly onto her mid chest and starts to give her the same pressure in his pressing he'd been doing.

He presses down hard once… nothing, he presses down hard his second time… nothing, he presses down for his third time and turns to look at her face as he does this. Nothing, _come on JJ, don't leave us now… _he thought as he pressed down the fourth time… nothing again; he feels the tears coming down the sides of his cheeks. He can hear Prentiss and Reid starting to break down and can see in the corner of his eye that Hotchner is fighting off his emotions.

Morgan presses down for his fifth time… nothing; he leans down to give her another breath when her upper body gives a small jump. They stare as JJ coughs a few times and opens her eyes, obviously surprised at what she is seeing and taking in what just happened. Sighs of relief go around at the thought of how close they all came to loosing her.

She then looked up at Morgan realizing what he'd just done and sat up quickly to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace to which he returned in full, his tears streaming down to his jaw and dripping down. Overcome with joy at feeling her strength.

Reid and Prentiss then both leaned forward to add in their own partial hug of being happy that she is with them, Hotchner just reached out his right hand and planted it onto her left arm and gave a little 'thank you' squeeze. Rossi stood up straight and sighed.

"I love you guys…" JJ whispered at the feeling of them giving their affections, knowing they saved her life. Then she loosened her grip on Morgan slightly, having thought she wouldn't get to see them again when her breathing was really short. Hotchner's phone then went off just as Rossi waved the paramedics to come over from where he stands.

"Hotchner… thank you, we'll be there shortly" he closed up his cell phone and looked to his team and then to JJ, "Fenners has got McKain in custody."

With that the paramedics brought the stretcher out as Morgan repositioned himself to pick up JJ out of the body bag and place her on the stretcher. "Your going to the hospital, just to be sure you'll be alright JJ" Morgan stated as he looked her in the eyes. Both are red, as she'd been tearing up while hugging him, the team smiled at her warmly.

A paramedic then brought a flash light up to her eyes, "please follow this with your eyes only" he requested as Hotch turned to the group of them.

"I would like one of you to stay with JJ, I don't want her to be alone during the duration we are here" he stated while JJ pointed out where the needle went into her neck to the paramedics.

"I agree… I think it should be Prentiss" Rossi responded and they each looked at her, she gave a firm nod, "sounds good to me" Prentiss accepted.

They then heard JJ wince and looked at her as a paramedic dabbed at the back of her head with some gauze that has disinfectant on it. The two paramedics then carried the stretcher with her to the ambulance, the team followed and Prentiss climbed in to sit next to the stretcher. The one paramedic stationed on the other side of the stretcher near the head while the other takes the driver's seat.

Prentiss reached out and took JJ's hand then, she in return turned her attention to Prentiss and lightly squeezed her hand. Emily placed her right hand over the back of JJ's hand and lightly rubbed it to give her some warmth. "I will not leave your side, not for a phone call, not for a drink of coffee or anything" Prentiss assured her and JJ gave her an appreciative smile.

In response Emily took her right hand off of the back of JJ's hand and reached out to her friend, placing her hand lightly on the left side of JJ's face. "Thanks Emily… it means a lot to me" JJ confessed as Emily gave the side of her face a light stroke before lightly holding the side of her friend's face. "Just wait till we get back to Quantico, Penelope will jump at you the moment she sees you JJ" Prentiss said and then it dawn on JJ that she was right. _Waiting with her babies for news on her girl, as she would put it, itching to get a call from Derek _JJ thought as she felt Emily's warm hand leave her face but her left hand warming up.

The ambulance then pulled in to the hospital, Prentiss hopped out once the driver got the doors opened and went with them inside.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hello, I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review, comments, ideas, suggestions and thoughts. All are welcome and highly appreciated!!

By: SLITH


	4. The Flight Home

Shortly after the ambulance left the team felt a large amount of relief come over them, knowing that JJ is safe and sound and on her way to recovery with Prentiss to watch over her. Once in the SUV their minds all went straight to Nick McKain. Wondering what made him snap and do the things he did, however the pictures for the case immediately became clear to them. McKain having been the one to take the pictures was not only showing the area plus the crime scenes but he was showing off his work.

"Working his own case from the beginning… he was in control the whole time" Rossi finally broke the silence after six minutes of no one saying a single word inside of the SUV.

Morgan's cell phone then went off, Reid turned his attention to him the moment they all heard it. Flipping it open, "Morgan… really? … Okay thanks Prentiss" Morgan then closed his phone having felt Reid's eyes on him the entire time.

"JJ told Prentiss that when she woke up her cell phone was in her right hand and her right hand was set on her chest" Morgan informed the other's and Reid gave him a quizzical look. "McKain left JJ her cell phone on purpose? He knew she would wake up with enough air to call for help but… why would he let himself be caught?" Reid questioned out loud as Chief Renald pulled into the station parking lot.

"He wanted to remain in control the entire time, wanted control of when he'd be caught, of where we'd be and everything" Hotchner spoke as if they'd just heard the weather forecast. The SUV pulled into a spot and they all climbed out while leaving the flashlights in the back where they'd got them.

Once inside Fenners came to them right away, "McKain is in the Interrogation Room, so whenever your ready" he offered and then noticed Special Agent Prentiss isn't with them. "Where's Special Agent Prentiss?" he asked as he walked along side the team through the office.

"She went with Special Agent Jareau to the hospital" Hotchner answered and then Morgan turned to Hotchner with a serious and determined look on his face, "Hotch, let me interrogate McKain" he requested.

Hotchner looked at Morgan for a moment, "knowing that McKain let us catch him and that he is most likely really proud of himself for what he's done. You want to go and question him? Something tells me he'll make this way too easy" Hotch didn't answer Morgan's request and Morgan looked to the Interrogation room door. Being in the hallway leading to it and other rooms.

"Yes" Morgan gave Hotch his straightforward answer before turning his attention back to his boss, his hands on his hips. Rossi, Reid, Chief Renald and Fenners in the room of the two way mirror now.

Hotch gave Morgan a firm nod before going into the same room and Morgan walked to the Interrogation room. McKain sitting back in his chair with a smug look on his face, arms relaxed and hands folded together as if watching his favourite football team winning while his friend walks in upset he's loosing the bet.

"You've had it all planned out from the start haven't you?" Morgan asked as he stood across from McKain with his hands planted onto the metal table. McKain's eyes went up and settled onto Morgan, "how's your girl friend? Is she breathing?" McKain taunted with a small sneer before the smug grin came back onto his face.

Looking him in the eye, not flinching but wanting to punch that look off of the man's face. "Your first victim Victoria Tanio was easy wasn't she? Seeing a police officer come walking up, someone she's seen around town. She felt safe being with you… " Morgan explained his perspective of what would have happened and McKain yawned at Morgan after hearing it.

"What was it like? Feeling no pulse and putting your air into her?" McKain continued to taunt only without the sneer and talking like how his star football player is what is killing his friend's team.

To that Morgan thought for a moment, wanting to tackle the man for having brought harm to JJ and now aggravating him on what he'd just been through to keep her in their lives. "You handed the message to Chief Renald about the time setting, about what you'd done and what you wanted to happen. When we went into the house to get Richard Roxten you knew no one would be looking over his or her shoulder at you, with Jennifer closest you got her distracted. You took advantage of the situation without us knowing about it till it was too late!" Morgan let out from of his anger in his last words and slammed his hand onto the table, "you took advantage of those around you! You knew civilians wouldn't try and fight a cop! So you took pleasure in beating them senseless, till they stopped breathing! You are a power hungry ass hole aren't you?" Morgan questioned and McKain cocked his head at his question.

"Did you feel like your world was coming down on you when you noticed she wasn't responding? Start to break at the thought of her never opening her eyes again with her limp and lifeless body laying down before you?" McKain pressed as he leaned forward in his seat with his arms now on the metal table. A full sneer on his face as he looks Morgan in the eye and Morgan looks like he's about to possibly grab the man and beat him till all he can do is wheeze his breaths out. Once McKain seen this he got to his feet as if to challenge Morgan but not making any other moves.

"Yes I am Derek Morgan! I am a power hungry ass hole who knows of what he is capable of! Who knows of what any officer is capable of as long as he or she can control himself or herself. I was in complete control of myself; I took pleasure in beating Miss. Tanio to death with my nightstick! I enjoyed feeling Mr. Seenson's bones breaking under his skin from my fists!" Nick McKain shouted in Morgan's face as though shouting it out loud to the FBI Agent made him feel prouder. "Katherine Bales was a woman I began to date and seemed to have an interest in murder's and how it was all done. I told her what I'd done and the moment I saw the color drain from her face and how she took a step away from me to go for her phone. I knew she would rat me out so I pulled out my gun, stood up right in front of her so no space was left between us except enough room for my gun!" McKain continued and then he looked to the two-way mirror before looking back at Morgan.

Nick knowing fully of what he is doing and enjoying giving out his plot as his eyes become locked with Morgan's, "when I made it clear for the rescue to be recorded I knew you guy's wouldn't let any part of the case be jeopardised. That JJ" McKain grinned at saying her name that way and watching Morgan's anger fuel even more. "JJ would be stationed away from the house, protecting the person who speaks for you all to the media and family of your victims! I know that there is the occasion of where she will go in with you all but with what you all came up with for me that you wouldn't take a chance" McKain then took his seat while Morgan glared at him as though he wanted him to drop dead where he sits.

"I wondered if an FBI Agent like herself would be able to see me coming for her… know I was standing right behind her while she inspected the TV's. Hit her square in the back of the head with the butt of my gun… but now I see JJ being just as weak as you!" McKain burst off of his seat with his last statement.

Right then Hotchner and Renald burst into the room as Morgan went around the table grabbed McKain by the collar of his uniform and shoved him against the wall. Lifting McKain off of his feat and holding him against the wall fighting the urge to thrash at him, even in the presence of Hotch. Nick McKain just smiled at Morgan, "you should be thanking me… if I hadn't of left JJ her phone she wouldn't be alive right now" he then snickered.

Morgan pulled his right fist back to deliver a blow but then he got right into Nick's face, "no… I saved her life… not you," he stated firmly before releasing Nick. _I won't play his game; I won't let him have his control over the end _Morgan thought as Renald came over and cuffed his officer.

Rossi, Fenners and Reid all coming out to the hallway, Hotchner and Morgan stepping out first as Renald brought up the rear while holding their unsub tight in his hands. The team watched as Renald took McKain out of the station, Hotch put his hand onto Morgan's shoulder and gave him a look of 'well done'.

* * *

Once on the jet JJ laid down on the couch off to the side that is across from two seats facing one another, Morgan has his back to the cockpit sitting across from the couch with Prentiss sitting in front of him. Hotch is sitting at the group of 4 seats that has the table in the middle, sitting in a position so he can see JJ with Reid sitting across from him and Rossi is sitting next to him. 

JJ has fallen asleep with Hotchner's jacket on her as a blanket, Morgan had been watching JJ during the take off and once the plane was in the air he looked to Prentiss. "Quite the traumatic event she went through… she is one tough girl" he commented and Prentiss nodded, leaning on her left elbow that's sitting on the arm rester.

"Yeah she is…" Prentiss agreed as she looked over at JJ, she smiled at her peaceful form on the couch. "I'll offer girl-talk whenever I get the chance to or if she is looking stressed out. I know how well she hides it" her eyes went to Morgan who looked like he was about to say something till she looked at him. "No one should have to hold in all of the memories of something as traumatic like this, it'll eat you alive unless you share them. Get them off of your chest" Prentiss added and Morgan then looked over to JJ knowing that what she is saying is true.

Rossi had been staring out the window and finally turned to look at Hotchner, "you thinking of getting JJ a therapist to be sure she's going to be okay?" he asked and Hotch finally pulled his eyes off of JJ to look at Rossi. Reid looked to Hotch immediately; he has just positioned himself to a lying down.

"I was thinking about it, though I'll advise her to talk to Penelope and Emily about it first. All of us would feel more comfortable talking to one another than someone we don't know. However if JJ doesn't take my advise I'll look into a therapist" Hotch answered in all honesty and received a look of approval from Rossi. Reid thought over what Hotch said as well before he got himself comfy enough to possibly get some sleep.

The plane rattled lightly, but just enough to make JJ scrunch up her face and groan before opening her eyes. She blinked twice while looking around a little to see where the others are on the jet. Prentiss got up and walked over to her, JJ smiled at her and she smiled back, "hey sweetie… want a drink of water?" she offered.

A pleasant and appreciative smile came onto JJ's face, "yeah, that would be great. Thanks Emily" JJ responded and Emily placed her left hand onto JJ's left shoulder before going over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water for her.

Emily soon returned with the bottle of water and opened it up, natural reflex as she came to the couch to see JJ sit herself up. Handing it to JJ Morgan smirked as he felt like saying 'now don't start saying your sick at the office whenever you want to be pampered' but held it back as he then turned to look out the window.

The cool water feeling refreshing going down her throat, Emily handed her the lid after she'd had a few gulps of the bottled water before Emily crouched down next to JJ. Placing her left hand onto JJ's left forearm, "I'm here for you if you ever want to talk, okay?" Emily said in a low caring tone only loud enough for JJ to hear. JJ set her head back and gave her a reassuring smile, "all right Em" JJ said in just as low of a tone.

With that Emily got to her feet and went back to her seat across from Morgan while he pulled out his MP3 player. JJ took another sip of the water before she went back to laying down to get back to sleep, Emily's eyes on the horizon s_he's going to be okay… Penelope and I will make sure of that._

The End

* * *

Hello!! I really hope you enjoyed the final chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Please review all of your thoughts! I always look forward to getting an email informing me I've got a new review 

Thank you for the many reviews!! As well as the many story alerts!!

Finished: Friday January. 11, 2008 at 2:34 p.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
